mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps2.9 pyth0n pt1.p7z
(Python, Part 1) | image = File:Ep211.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 11 | caption = | airdate = September 14, 2016 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} Season Finale, Part 1. is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on September 14, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title *The extension: p7zip is a quick port of 7z.exe and 7za.exe for Unix. 7-Zip is a file archiver with highest compression ratio. Since 4.10, p7zip (like 7-zip) supports little-endian and big-endian machines. * Python is a widely used high-level, general-purpose, interpreted, dynamic programming language. Its design philosophy emphasizes code readability, and its syntax allows programmers to express concepts in fewer lines of code than would be possible in languages such as C++ or Java. Summary Dom demands the shootout be investigated as a possible act of war by the Dark Army, but is told the government will not upset China after they just gave the U.S. a $2 trillion loan. Joanna considers the phone's location to be a great gift from Tyrell. Phillip Price uses the bailout money to strengthen Ecoin, forcing the government to support him to keep pace with China and rebuilding the banking sector. Angela is taken to a house where a seemingly-tortured girl gives her a psych evaluation. Her captor is Whiterose, who says Angela should have died months ago; she wants Angela to believe in Whiterose's cause and claims Angela's mother and Elliot's father died for a greater good. Angela tells her lawyer never to call her again. Elliot uses a lucid dreaming technique to watch Mr. Robot decode a message in the apartment. As he follows him, Elliot then takes control on the way to a waiting cab. To his astonishment, Tyrell gets in. Despite accepting his destination, the cab driver doesn't directly acknowledge Tyrell's existence and kicks Elliot out for panicking. Tyrell says the Dark Army has Stage 2 ready and that Elliot will be pleased. Episode Notes * The episode closes with Tyrell repeating the final line of the 1942 film Casablanca, "Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." One of three classic lines of dialogue to originate in the film, it is delivered by Humphrey Bogart, who plays an American night-club owner living in Casablanca during WWII to Claude Rains, who plays morally flexible French police Captain Louis Renalt, as the two walk away from the camera. * "The key was in my fist. My fist was in my pocket", one of Angela's answers to the little girl, is excerpted from Vladimir Nabokov's novel, "Lolita". The book is also the origin of Darlene's heart-shaped sun glasses, and her screen name, Dolores Haze. Technology *The computer in the dark room is a Commodore 64 which was first sold in 1982. Similar to the Apple IIe, the C64 CPU and keyboard were in one integrated unit with connections for a monitor and peripherals, but no external storage, that ran software off 5" floppy disks. Among the early video games available for the Commodore 64 was "Mr. Robot and his Robot Factory", released in 1984. *Some of the tools used to decode the secret message include a ROT-13 decoder and ASCII-to-Hex translator, as well as the Online Encyclopedia of Integer Sequences. Music *"Night Train". Recorded by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters. Plays as Angela is driven out of New York to an unknown destination. *"Ballad of Davy Crockett". Recorded by Fess Parker. Plays as Angela arrives at the mysterious house. *"Time Bomb Town". Performed by Lindsey Buckingham. Plays as Elliot sits in the cab while the driver tries to find out where he wants to go. *"Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine?)". Recorded by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters. Plays as Tyrell tries to convince Elliot he's real, and that Stage 2 is ready. Trivia * The four songs used in this episode were featured in the film Back to the Future. Marvin Berry and the Starlighters are a fictional band that appeared in the film. * The fish in the fish tank is a Koi (Nishikigoi), an Asian ornamental varieties of domesticated common carp (Cyprinus carpio) that are kept for decorative purposes in outdoor koi ponds or water gardens. Quotes Gallery fr:eps2.9_pyth0n_pt1.p7z} Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes